


Day 2: Nyctophobia

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: March Madness 2019 [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Fear, Nyctophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: I know this work is definetly weak, but I will improve my length and go in depth as soon as I obtain more time.





	Day 2: Nyctophobia

The night begins to creep and take over the light

People slip into their beds, immune to fear

But she is curled up, her frail limbs shaking

The night swallows her up into it’s wave of shadows

And her mind thrashes, looking for a break of light

But there is no angel here to guide her back

And she is vulnerable in the night

Her heart pounds as she finds herself trapped

The blackness covering her completely

Blocking her senses and pinning her down

Her tired body gives into the fight, and she curls up

Afraid of what would happen if she surrendered

But not willing to fight what she can only see

And she can still feel night’s hands on her

As she tries to ignore the shadows

But she is not safe without the firm glow of light

And as shadows comfort her, all she feels is fear

She became a frail and thin creature

Resting in the day almost like a cold vampire

Lack of sleep made her dull and lost

And the fear glazed over her eyes

She didn’t know who she was anymore

When she looked in the mirror, she saw a ghost

All because every night she had no light

And that is how her bright soul was dulled

**Author's Note:**

> I know this work is definetly weak, but I will improve my length and go in depth as soon as I obtain more time.


End file.
